Kindle My Heart
by Akira-sun
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Harry and Severus. Rating will change to M in later chapters.
1. Bonfire

Severus carefully placed another log onto the slowly growing fire and returned to the bench where Harry sat curled up in a blanket. Harry threw the warm fabric over the taller man's shoulders as her curled up tighter against his toned chest. Sparks flew precariously into the air, imitating fireflies with each flicker of the flames. They watched the fire rise and fall in contented silence despite the cold that threatened to seep in from just beyond the small bubble of warmth they had created. The flames popped loudly several times as they spread to overtake the new piece of wood which caused the yellow and orange flames to suddenly shoot upwards. Harry yelped in surprise at the sudden change causing to warmly chuckle when Harry clung closer to his chest. Severus buried his nose into the unruly mop of black hair that reminiscently reminded him of mango and peach. When Harry's nose buried itself into his neck, Severus shivered lightly at the sudden cold contact which brought his attention to the dropping temperature of the night around them.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you back inside before you get frostbitten out here because you fell asleep with me as your pillow," Severus said. He swung Harry up into his arms and began to make his way back to their small cottage after dampening the dying bonfire. Harry didn't complain about having Severus do the muddy trek back for him as his eyes slowly began to fall. Severus gently slid him under the heavy blankets of their bed with years of tenderness passing between them. He sat up with his pillow propping him up with the most recently released potions journal spread out in his lap.

"Good night Severus," Harry murmured lightly. He turned to face the small stone fireplace on the far side of the room and wordless set a small fire of his own within the grey stones.

"Good night my pyrotechnic maniac," Severus replied with a small snort. "I hope every day that we'll still have a home with your love of stating fires around here and not always in the most appropriate places."


	2. Tango

The music blared through the speakers that surrounded the great hall. Severus couldn't help but to smirk when Harry made his way through the thick crowd to the center where Severus stood stretched to his full height. He held his hand out in offering of a dance which Harry accepted without hesitation. Severus pulled the younger Gryffindor tight against his chest as he led them in the complex steps of the tango. All eyes watched the pair move flawlessly across the dance floor, captivated by the ease and magic that seemed to crackle around them. The song ended but was quickly followed by another, while a much slower one, the boy-who-lived and the potions master still held the audience's attention in their movements. Slowly, more people began to join them until the party went back into full swing once more. Severus dipped Harry slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips which turned passionate within a few heartbeats. Harry broke away first with a blush creeping its way across his face and neck.

"That blush makes it look like you are a vestal virgin despite what I did to you just this morning," Severus commented. Harry's eyes glazed over in memory of their early morning escapades, which brought smirks to both of their faces.

"You aren't one for public displays of affection so it's a little strange when you get like this, especially in front of those you work with," Harry replied. "The twinkle going in Minerva's eyes lead me to believe that you will not hear the end of this for a while." Severus glanced over to where Professor McGonagall stood with Hagrid, both of whom had very happy faces. Severus ignored them and took the risk of giving the fellow staff members something to tease him with by pulling Harry to him once more accompanied with a tongue fueled kiss.

"Let's give them something to discuss over breakfast then."


	3. Furniture

Harry swung his legs over the side of the model bed in an effort to find something both he and Severus could agree upon. After three hours, the mattress was the only thing that was holding them back from going home with a completed bedroom set. Severus, in matching with his personality, wanted a firm bed while Harry wanted his bed with more fluff. Severus sighed as he sat next to Harry and sank too deep into the bedding for his comfort.

"Harry, you know that my body is far older than my chronological age and therefore needs something with more substance to it," Severus said. "I'm not young and supple like you anymore, unfortunately." Harry grunted in frustration and propped himself up onto his elbows to be face to face with his lover.

"You'd think there would be something out there between the magic and muggle worlds that would fit the both of us. That rock of a bed you like is far too much for me. Why don't we look at something in between?" Harry offered in compromise. Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort t to keep his raging emotions in check. Before they could move on to the next option, a store associate came to them with pamphlet in hand.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your need. Have you ever heard of this bed? It's great when you can't agree on what kind of bed you would like as you can adjust each half independently," the salesman explained while gesturing to the large sign over the said bed. Harry's eyes lit up at the prospective light at of the end of the tunnel and Severus let out a small sigh of relief. They visibly relaxed upon laying on it with a silent agreement passing between them that they were willing to pay the extra price for the saving of their shared sanity.

"You are such a sucker for sales people, Harry. You'll buy anything if they had a paper with some pretty pictures on it," Severus chastised lightly. "But for once, it has actually come in handy as I am ready to start breaking this thing in."

A/n: I realized I hadn't put in a small note for this story yet. The title comes from the song of the same title from the movie A Little Princess, which is a movie I have always loved. I am not sure how long this will be but as long as inspiration (and requests as always) keep coming I might be able to do another 100 chapters or so. It'll be an 'nice' number like 50, 75, etc as I hate a strange number like ending on 43 or something because my ocd would kick in.


	4. Snowfall

Harry curled up tight against himself with his knees pulled up against his chest. The glass fogged up when his breath hit the cold glass as he watched the snow storm rage just outside. Severus cleared his throat so not to startle his husband out of his thoughts too suddenly. He handed Harry a steaming cup of his favorite tea which Harry took gratefully. Severus watched him, who returned to his thoughts aided by the falling snow.

"What has you in such a contemplative mood, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry didn't move his gaze away from the window as he slowly formed his answer.

"Sirius' death seems to plague me on nights like these for some reason. The one time I really got to spend any time with him was around Christmas time my fifth year. While beautiful, the snow kind of makes me think about his death all over again," he lamented. He took a long sip of the tea, returning back to his own thoughts and retreating to his own mind. Severus moved to the closet and pulled out two cloaks, one of which he threw towards Harry. "I'm warm enough, Severus, and I think a blanket would be a better option for inside than this."

"We are not staying side, lover mine. We are going outside in the cold, which requires some additional layers. We are going to make a snowman by hand which I believe you might just like. If you still hate the snow by the end of it, I will let you trudge around the house for the next three months," Severus replied. He tugged at Harry's hand who trudged begrudgingly behind him and out onto the front lawn. Severus balled up a handful of snow and began to roll it in the fresh powder. Slowly, Harry warmed up to the idea and worked on the second section of the snowman. Severus created a face onto the top once they finished and they fell back into the crunchy snow in exhaustion. Harry couldn't contain the snow that broke out across his face when a few flaked dusted against his face and landed on his lashes.

"Feel any better, Harry?" Severus asked with a matching smile of his own. Harry nodded and leaned in for a light kiss with even lighter heart.


	5. Announcement

Harry fidgeted in the chair that sat behind Severus' desk in the potions classroom. He twisted his hand together as his Gryffindor courage seemed to drain from his body. Severus' voice carried from just down the hallway, causing Harry's heart to jump into his throat in his nervousness. His speech he had running through his head stopped when Severus swept through the door. He stopped dead upon seeing Harry sitting behind his desk with his head tucked low and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Harry, what are you doing here so early? Is everything alright?" Severus questioned, stepping forward slowly. He walked around the large desk and kneeled off to the side and took Harry's hands into his own. "Look at me, lover mine." Harry lifted his face up enough to reveal watery green eyes that didn't quite meet Severus' black ones. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to make the words come out but his tongue seemed to be rooted to his mouth. Concern grew in Severus' eyes as he stayed kneeled at Harry's side whose Gryffindor courage gained traction in his chest at last.

"I'm pregnant, Severus. I know we've never discussed starting a family or if you wanted kids at all but it's really happening. I just hope you'll be just as happy as I am about this-" His speech was cut off by the sudden crashing of lips against his own. Severus pulled a shaking Harry into his lips and wrapped his arms around the small form in comfort. He slowly calmed down enough to seek out Severus' face which had happiness and joy written over every inch of it.

"You were scared to tell me that you are pregnant with _our_ child? You doubt me too much if you think I would shun anything we had created together, Harry," Severus explained. Harry let out a half sob while he buried his face into the black fabric of his lover's robes. Severus brought his fingers to Harry's still flat stomach in a mix of disbelief and wonder with a small smile gracing his features. He forced Harry's chin up so that their eyes met before he spoke again.

"Does the word 'impossible' mean nothing you, Harry James Snape?"

"It's not one I try to incorporate into my vocabulary just because things like this have a tendency to happen to me."

A/N: To the fool that decided to use various curse words to show his or her distaste for my humble story, I think you are weak human being as you had to leave the colorful review anonymously. If anyone else wants to share any negative comment, I welcome it but please man up to your words and sign in to do it or send it directly to my inbox on fanfiction or at breaking-dawn (at) hotmail (dot) com. The least you can do is put yourself behind your own words, and I will NOT be deterred or stop writing becacuse of you or anyone else. End of ramble.


	6. Nesting

Severus leaned against the doorframe as the furniture was moved around the brightly colored room at the end of a very pregnant Harry's wand. He simply watched as the various items of furniture were placed in different spots and rearranged them once more. Harry let out a low groan as his current set up fell short of his vision yet again. He turned quickly on his heel when Severus chuckled at the ruffled and exhausted form in front of him.

"What are you laughing at Severus Snape? Nothing is going right for this room and I am due in two weeks!" Harry ranted. He ran his hands through his slightly damp hair, causing the already out of control locks to stand out even worse. "And don't you dare say that I'm nesting because I am not!" Severus let out another small chuckle and simply shook his head at his husband.

"Harry, you are in a nesting phase despite your protests otherwise and it's perfectly normal for you to be doing this. But you are barely standing on your own two feet in your exhaustion," Severus soothed. Harry eased himself into Severus' outstretched arms and allowed him to lead the way to the master bedroom. Harry fell back heavily onto the bedding happily and his eyes instantly began to droop closed.

"I just want everything to be exactly right for her," Harry murmured lightly in his haze. He curled up around his bump with Severus' chest pressed up against his back. In moments, Harry fell asleep which Severus deviously took advantage of to sneak off to the nursery. The door gently closed and locked without a sound to wake up Harry. He crawled back into the bed with the hopes he would still have his body parts attached in their rightful spots when he awoke.

"It is for both of our sanities, I promise," Severus said before drifting off as well.


	7. Nightmare

Severus thrashed around in the bed, tangling the sheets and blankets around his long limbs and torso. He let out a strangled cry as the terrors of his mind intensified in his sleep. Harry placed one hand on Severus' brow and another on his chest in an effort to calm him to no avail. Severus moaned lightly as his eyes flickered wildly beneath the closed eyelids. Harry grimaced when one well-placed swing of Severus' arms connected with his chest and nails dug deep into the exposed skin; a light stream of blood trickled down towards his waist but Harry did nothing in his concentration on easing the nightmare that racked Severus.

"Severus, you need to wake up," harry urged. He shook at Severus' chest in his effort to wake the sleeping man up which only elicited another wild swing of limbs. "Severus!" Breaking through the hazy barrier of sleep, Severus opened his eyes slowly though panic seemed to still have a grip on him even though awake. Harry sighed in relief when Severus came back to realized and blinked a few times in confusion.

"What happened? I could have sworn-" Severus panted lightly. He propped himself up on the pillow behind him as the nightmare began to slowly recede into the edges of his mind. "I thought I was fighting in the war all over again and I saw each death happen once again." Harry worked his fingers through the dark hair which calmed Severus and slowed his breathing back down to normal.

"I know those dreams well. For the first few months, I saw Remus, Sirius, and Tonks die a thousand times over though I believe you have more ghosts trailing behind you than I could even imagine," Harry said. He leaned his head against Severus' shoulder in a gesture of comfort that lulled both back into sleep with much less troubled images tossing around inside of their heads.


	8. Christmas

Harry plucked a shiny box from underneath the ornately decorated tree and placed it carefully onto Severus' lap. The potions master looked at the object with a skeptical glare before rounding his narrowed his eyes onto his lover. Harry stood in front of him and simply smiled while waiting for the paper to be torn away from the box that lay underneath.

"Harry, I thought I told you not to get me anything this year," Severus chastised. He'd known better than to believe Harry would actually listen to him yet he had still held out hope that Harry would do it just once. "I suppose you are waiting for my reaction." Harry nodded with an ever growing smile breaking across his face. Severus carefully tore away at the paper and hesitated for a heartbeat when his fingers touched the small white box.

"It's not jewelry, I promise. I know how much you detest anything of the sort but I think it fits who you are all the same," Harry encouraged. Severus finally opened the box and brought the object out into the light to reveal a crystal doe that sparkled lightly under the lamp. Severus gasped audibly as he ran his fingers carefully over the curves with reverence. "Do you like it? If not, I can take it back for something more appropriate." Severus held out his hand to beckon the Gryffindor to him who tucked himself into his usual position against his side.

"You are right in every way about this. It is stunning and I love it because it came from you. If you take it back, I would go right after you to get it back," Severus stated. Harry nuzzled his neck in appreciation of the eloquent words from an otherwise harsh man. Harry began to kiss up Severus' neck which elicited a low moan from the Slytherin which only encouraged Harry on more. He pushed the older man down into the couch and ground their hips together with the fabric of their clothing rubbing in all the right spots, causing a buildup of friction. Severus moved his fingers expertly around Harry's body, eliciting moans to come from him as well when all the sensitive spots were hit.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we? We'll fall onto the floor in no time if we keep this up," Severus instructed. Harry groaned when the other warm body left from underneath him and his erection began to fade.

"Mood killer. You better get me hot again or there will be hell to pay if I don't get my Christmas sex, Severus!"


	9. Bowling

Severus sullenly watched as Harry happily laced up the worn shoes that countless amounts of people had worn before without regard of what may or may not be living in the said shoes. He sat in one of the hard chairs while Harry picked up a few different weighted bowling balls until the right one was found. Harry crossed his arms when he noticed that Severus hadn't joined him and frowned as his fun was dampened slightly at the lack of energy that his lover put forth into their outing.

"Severus, could you at least try to have a little bit of fun today? Honestly, you look like you are ready to battle Voldermort all over again," Harry asked, exasperated already. Severus kicked off his own shoes and screwed up his face when the blue and red shoes slipped over his toes. Harry dropped to his knees and slowly tied the laces which caused a smile to break across both of their faces at the insinuation of the scene. "See, this isn't so bad now is it? Now come on up here and I'll show you how to actually play the game."

"I think this is rather silly. I would much rather curl up on the couch with my book than throw a ten pound ball down an overly polished hardwood floor at some pins. What is the point of bowling anyway other than to waste precious time that could be wisely spent other where," Severus cracked. Harry smacked him in the stomach in reprimand at the comment before entering their names into the computer system. Harry picked up the bowling ball and pitched it down the lane with obvious practiced ease of having bowled before. Severus watched on as the ball connected with the stack of pins, forcing six of them to be knocked over which elicited an excited from Harry. Severus was ushered from the chair towards the ball retrieval area where a few different colored balls sat. He picked a lighter one and awkwardly through it which promptly landed in the gutter after just a few seconds. Harry hid his face behind his hands as he laughed wildly at Severus' irritated expression at not besting Harry's throw.

"Well, that was just the first frame. You have nine more to do better, Severus and I'm sure that you'll hit something eventually," Harry soothed lightly. Severus kissed his neck before Harry went for his next turn, flustering the smaller boy enough to cause him a gutter ball as well.

"Better luck next time, right?"


	10. Pseudonym

Severus slowly worked his way down the narrow pathway between the bookshelves of Flourish and Blotts in his mission to find a halfway decent book for over the winter holidays. One in particular with Deep Six written in obscenely large letters across the front jacket caught his eye. He slowly thumbed through the first pages until his lover quietly wrapped his lanky arms around Severus' waist.

"I never would have pegged you to read a mystery novel, Severus. You are tried and true to your staunch non-fiction books," Harry commented light-heartedly.

"Yes, at least with my type of books you can actually learn something. Wait- how did you know which book I picked up and that is was a mystery from behind me?" Severus asked. His curiosity peaked when Harry slipped the book from his hands and flipped a fourth way through before handing it back to him. Severus obliged the silent request to read the page through very much confused by the lack of explanation.

"Does the description of the main character remind you of anyone in particular, Severus?" Harry quizzed with an ever growing smile.

"Me. Harry did you write this book?" Severus asked in shock. Harry nodded as Severus read the author details that pegged his lover exactly though the picture was noticeably absent above the paragraph. "And you didn't even use your own name, Mr. A.W Rhodes. What is that supposed to stand for?"

"Paying homage to Arthur Weasley and my favorite ice cream. A bit of a strange combination don't you think though?" Harry replied. Severus tucked the book under his arm while they continued shopping amongst the overfilled shelves.

"Silly fool, I always wondered about all the notebooks you kept brining home every week. Here I thought you were doing lines all over again with the ink on your hands and fingers when you came to bed every night."

Author's note: This is three of my favorite things combined; Harry Potter, NCIS (Deep Six was a book written by Timothy McGee), and Amelia Atwater Rhodes who is my (second) favorite author.


	11. Statue

Harry pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders in a futile attempt to keep the chill from settling in. He approached the bust with reverence and silence respect for the image that stood before him in the busy park. The head of Severus Snape was set up in the middle of the wizard park in commemoration of a war hero in every right. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes at the stone replica of his former lover and one silently slipped slowly down his pale face that was severely drawn with the lack of sleep. He leaned closer and gently placed his lips against the cold marble in a ghost of a kiss that would never be returned.

Hermione wrapped on of her arms around Harry's small form and tugged him back towards the pathway. Harry obliged without question and continued on their daily walk without giving voice to his troubled thoughts. Hermione linked her arms through his and gave a small understanding smile. They arrived at Harry's cottage once again sometime later with Harry entering through the front door in his customary way.

"I miss him dearly, Hermione. How do I go on without the other half of my soul?" Harry asked for the hundredth time.

"One day at a time until it becomes a little easier," Hermione replied one more time. "Just one day at a time."


	12. Bonded

Harry reached out his hand and laced his fingers in with Severus' as they turned to face the ministry official standing next to them. Remus and Draco stood behind them with broad smiles on both of their faces as they watched the simple bonding ceremony of their surrogate family members. Severus half listened to the words that the official said in the traditional speech of the ceremony as he was more content to watch Harry's features brighten when he turned finally to say the vows. He took the simple silver band from Remus and slipped it on to Severus' left ring finger and turned his face up towards his dark featured lover in awe.

"Despite your many protests otherwise over the years, I Harry James Potter take you Severus Tobias Snape to be my husband until the day I die. I love you, Severus, and I wouldn't want to live my life with anyone else by my side and I will stay with you in good times and bad, when we are sick and when we are healthy," Harry said. Severus discretely scratched the corner of his eye in an attempt to wipe away a tear that he would most likely deny adamantly if anyone asked him about it. Severus followed suite with an identical ring to the one he now wore with similar words of his own.

"You are the most pretentious, egotistical, riddled with a hero complex worse than anyone else I know, on top of being a stubborn brat but it is for those reasons that you got into my heart. You have been and will be my soul until I leave this world and I willingly take you as my husband despite the ridiculous reasons that others may try to throw out way," Severus said. Harry laughed at the closest thing he would get to a declaration of love though he had grown used to it. Remus and Draco stepped forward when the official declared them married to flourish their names as witnesses to the marriage. Congratulations were passed around along with the many glasses of firewhiskey as they made their way to the nearby Leaky Cauldron for their impromptu reception.

"To the Snape's!" Draco toasted, holding up his glass which clinked with three others.

"To the Potter's!" Harry corrected as their glasses met. "Harry Snape doesn't quite have the same ring to it as Severus Potter don't you think?"

A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and happy new years! Here is to a great 2012 for everyone and that we are all still here on December 22 (or 23 if you are in New Zeleand or Australia)


	13. Insomnia

Harry sat up in bed slowly as not to wake up Severus and padded over to a small chair on the opposite side of the room. He pulled a loose blanket around his shoulders and cracked open his most recent book into his lap with a small light emanating from the end of his wand. He rubbed at his already blood shot eyes that only served to make them feel worse in his sleep deprived state. Severus shifted in his sleep to search out for his now missing lover only to find the other half of the bed empty and slowly cooling with the lack of any body heat. Harry blinked blearily over to where Severus watched him after the eerie feeling of being watched to see the silent question passing over his dark features.

"Still can't get yourself to get any sleep I take it?" Severus asked gently.

"My brain doesn't seem to want to slow down enough to let me sleep. What little sleep I have managed to get isn't deep enough for me to feel any better in the morning. Waking up seems to be too much effort and I feel like I nap just doing that," Harry explained. He closed his book and crawled back into bed and into Severus' open arms without hesitation. Harry tucked his head under Severus' chin and allowed the slow rising and falling of the chest below him to calm his thoughts.

"One potion and you will be able to sleep, even if it's just for one night. If you don't get sleep soon you will just pass out from exhaustion or get hurt at work because of you lack of attention," Severus offered. He held out a thin vial of pale blue liquid which Harry took with a sigh of relief. He downed it without question in his desire for one night of peace. His eyes dropped heavily until his eyelashes fluttered onto his cheeks when drowsiness overtook his mind. "Good night my pet and sweet dreams."

A/N: Sorry for lack of recent updates these last few days. I try my best to do daily updates but I have not been getting much sleep myself and my life is chaotic and very disorganized at the moment. I hopefully will have peace here soon and a day off to simply write and resume my daily updates at the beginning of next week. Don't forget to review with what you think so far!


	14. Birthday Suprise

Mrs. Weasley bussed around the busy house ordering anyone idly standing by to one task or another. Harry couldn't help but to smile as he sprinkled the last handful of chocolate chips on the fudge cake Severus had taken a recent liking to. The potions master had mellowed over the years of being with Harry but when it came to his birthday, Severus was still ever the snarky bastard he had always been. Seizing the opportunity while his lover was away at a conference, Harry planned on throwing him a surprise party that could turn sour if Severus came back from the trip in a dour mood.

"It's seven! Everyone get into the living room before Severus floos in for the surprise," Molly announced. She ushered a slightly nervous Harry up in front of the small gathering with cake still cooling in his hands. The minute hand moved again and again with no flaring of green flames or Severus stepping through the fireplace. Harry could hear the murmuring of doubts coming from behind him as disappointment crawled deeper into his heart with each passing second. Arthur came up behind him and gently placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck.

"He isn't one for birthdays and he is a smart man, he probably figured out what was going on by now," Arthur sympathized. Harry nodded numbly and allowed himself to be led away back towards the kitchen. In the chatter surrounding him, Harry failed to noticed the telltale roar of the floo activating and a rather confused Snape stepping through.

"Harry, what in the world has gotten into you and why do you want me here?" Severus asked. He slowly took in his surroundings with a handful of wrapped boxes sitting in one corner and a very shocked looking Harry standing before him. "You organized a surprise party for me?" Harry nodded in his sudden inability to speak at the strangeness of the situation. Severus smiled at the scene before him and met Harry on the other side of the room where he stood. He swirled his finger into the edge of the cake and licked the icing off slowly for the full effect to overtake Harry.

"You are happy about this? I thought it would have taken a lot more convincing on my part for you to enjoy it," Harry quizzed. Severus kissed him lightly, conscious not to embarrass himself or Harry in front of his lover's surrogate family.

"I always enjoy myself if it involves fudge and you Harry. Now let's cut into this shall we?"

A/N: I almost forgot that I had written this a while back in honor of Severus Snape's birthday. Happy 52nd birthday, Professor!


	15. Waxing

Settling back on to the table, Harry took a deep breath as the warm wax was spread across the exposed skin of his abdomen. Severus watched on in horror as a strip of paper was placed on top and violently ripped off a few seconds later. He flinched at the sound it created but more so out of the lack of reaction Harry seemed to have with the whole situation. Again and again the wax was placed on Harry's body until the last of the dark hair was removed from around his mid-section. Patches of angry red flesh appeared where the hair had been particularly coarse but it was quickly calmed by aloe that was smoothed over the afflicted areas. Severus shook his head in utter disbelief when Harry dropped his pants, leaving him only in his boxer shorts.

"I fail to understand why you feel the need to do this, Potter," Severus chastised lightly. "Or why you need to go to such lengths to do something about it." He laced his fingers through Harry's when the wax touched his the upper part of his inner thigh but the yelp that came from his lover pierced his ears right through. Harry smiled up at Severus sheepishly in his unique way of apology.

"You were the one who said I had too much hair and that I should do something about it. This may be more painful but definitely cleaner- _ouch!_" Harry explained with the ripping cutting him short. Severus trailed his free hand down Harry's smooth stomach which caused goose bumps to arise over the pale flesh. "Might you be tempted to do this next?"

"Hell no, you couldn't pay me enough to do this, Harry. I actually like looking like a man and not an eleven year old boy who hadn't hit puberty yet," Severus quipped. Harry snorted as he slowly stepped back into his pants with some hesitation but managed to clothe himself without too much pain. "Next time if you want to get something waxed, have your eyebrows looked at. Yours are a complete disgrace!"


	16. Divorce

Severus swirled his silver ring between his fingers as he watched both men and women fawn over the newest wizarding hero after receiving yet another award for his war efforts. After defeating Voldermort, Harry's hero complex disappeared and an oversexed playboy took over which often left Severus with a cold bed at night. Many times, Harry didn't come home for three or four nights though his efforts in keeping his escapades secret was mediocre at best. Severus finally managed to catch his husband's eyes and pulled himself away from his adoring fans to meet Severus at the small corner table.

"Why aren't you socializing, Severus? There are more than plenty of people here for you find something more interesting to do than sitting here in a corner all by yourself," Harry commented. A confused look flickered across his face and his smile faltered slightly when Severus dropped the ring on the table between himself and Harry. "You've never taken off your ring before."

"I've never had a reason to take it off, Harry. You have changed in the last four months that I don't even know who you are anymore. You don't even try to hide your affairs anymore and I am done putting up with it! You'll have the divorce papers in the morning and any changes you want you can send it to my lawyer," Severus spat out. He took one last gulp of the scotch before him once more before stalking off. Harry watched on numbly, not sure of what to say or do in the moment. One of the women from his previous conversations brought him back into the web of adoring fans which Harry threw himself into with abandon.

"Who was that, Harry? He looked kind of familiar," Someone asked.

"Oh, just one of my professors from school. He's just a greasy git that made my life miserable for seven years, that's all."


	17. Moose

Harry grabbed the can of mouse from the edge of the bathroom sink and sprayed the white substance into his hand. He tipped his head forward and ran his fingers through his black locks while mussing the product through the underneath. Bringing himself back to face the mirror, Harry placed the last touches on his hair that actually managed to look halfway presentable compared to the normal mess that he presented. He smiled at the handiwork of the stylist in the cut and his own personal touch in 'fixing' it just to his personal liking. He pushed the fringes of the shorter strands out of his eyes as he made his way out of the bathroom just in time to run head long into Severus who had taken up post leaning against the door frame.

"Since when did you take to primping with-" Severus picked up the bottle and eyed it carefully before finishing. "Mouse? Isn't this a little bit on the girly side, don't you think, love?" Harry scoffed as he pushed his way out of the bathroom towards the bedroom where his dress robes were laid out.

"Hermione recommended it, she said it helped her manage her frizz and that it may help me mange the rats nest on my own head. And I happen to like it just fine despite it 'girly' as you may put it. I would be more worried about the pink in these dress robes over a little bit of hair mouse, Severus," Harry jested. He slipped out of his pants which caused Severus to watch the Quidditch trained muscles ripple below the taught skin of his lover. "Stop giving me that look Severus or we'll be late- _again._ You know how much Minerva hates to be kept waiting."

"I don't care, she can wait all day for all I care," Severus purred. He pushed Harry onto the bed and quickly divested both of them of the last remnants of their clothing. "Anyway, we have plenty of war medals to last us for three lifetimes and our sex life needs to catch up."


	18. Piercing

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tightly and held his breath as the loud click resounded near his ear. A sharp pain lasted for a heartbeat but it slowly ebbed away as he became adjusted to the new jewelry in his ear. He smiled broadly when he looked at himself in the mirror while Severus frowned slightly at the new metal in his body.

"Severus, don't act like you don't like it," Harry jested lightly. Severus shook his head for the tenth time at least since they had arrived at the salon. "You know that I am trying to break away from my previous image."

"I just don't get why an earring is so important to you or how it is so life changing. It makes you look like a teenager with way too much time on your hands, that's all," Severus quipped. Harry frowned at the noticeable disapproval from his lover but continued to admire the new piece.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am still a teenager- at least for a few more days- with more money and time than I know what to do with. So this is the kind of thing I do to keep myself entertained," Harry replied. Severus sighed, finally giving in to Harry. "I promise these piercings could get very interesting as long as you aren't too squeamish." Harry wiggled his eyebrows yet Severus stared back blankly with his naivety showing through.

"What do you plan on doing next- your nose?" Severus snorted. Harry laughed behind his hand as his lover tried to think of all the possibilities for a new hole to be forcibly placed upon his body.

"Have you ever heard of a Prince Albert?" Harry asked as they left the shop. "It sound like it would hurt like hell to get it done but it could be interesting in many areas of our lives." Severus' brow furrowed together in an effort to figure out the term. "Think below the waist, love. Imagine having something like that rocking into you when we have sex, my dear." Severus shuddered lightly at the effort required for the next piercing and at the glutton for pain his young mate had become.

Authors note: I apologize for not updating in the last two weeks or so. There has been a lot going on right now and I just haven't had the inspiration or motivation to write anything as of recent. This will (I hope!) be the first of daily updates for a week at least.


	19. Zip Line

Severus scowled as the harness was tightened around his torso while Harry grinned the entire time. The cable that jutted downward ended in a small landing that Severus looked at uneasily. He reluctantly hooked his harness to the frail looking cable with Harry mirroring his actions next to him.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Severus asked, throwing a glance towards Harry.

"Because you love me and wanted to make me happy on our anniversary," Harry replied with ease. He squeezed Severus' hand in comfort which calmed the older man slightly. "And you enjoy regular sex which I won't hesitate to withhold should you decide to back out. Now go!"

Harry stepped off first which only instilled another dose of healthy fear into Severus' chest. Harry's happy laughter reached his ears, causing him to take a step forward off the platform, placing his full weight on to the line. He reached Harry soon after on the platform with his hair thoroughly windswept from the experience. Severus couldn't help but to allow a small smile to break across his face at seeing Harry's utterly delighted face.

"Now we need to head up about another half mile to the next line, which will be a few hundred meters longer!" the tour guide announced to the group. Severus groaned as he was only half willingly led away to the next opportunity for death to find him.


	20. Say It Again

Harry curled himself into Severus' lap as he continued to keep himself involved in the conversation with Fred and George. Severus wrapped his arm lightly around his waist and pulled his lover closer to his chest who took it as an opportunity to lean his head against Severus' shoulder. Harry laughed wildly as the twins set off their newest round of pranks on a nearby unsuspecting passerby resulting in a rather nasty hex being aimed directly at the rowdy pair. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gently placed it between his leg and the chair until he was able to pull Harry's attention to him.

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly into his ear. Harry hummed as he watched the scene of the twins defending themselves against the angry Ravenclaw, not fully paying attention to what was happening behind him. "Marry me, Harry?" Harry sat upright quickly and met Severus' eyes with his own wide open at the sudden question.

"What did you say?" Harry asked breathlessly. Severus produced the box and cracked it open wide to reveal the simple silver band which caught the dim light spectacularly. "Say it again, Severus."

"Marry me, Harry. I want to spend my days with you and only you," Severus repeated. A grin broke across the Gryffindor's face as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and peppered kisses over his face. A small group gathered, watching the melding of lives begin before them accompanied with light, polite applause. "I take that as a yes?"

"No- I just wanted to get your hopes up only to bring them crashing back down to earth in a blaze of fire."

"Smart ass brat."


	21. Switched

"Nagini, dinner," Voldermort cooed at his pet. He ran his long fingers over the long body of the python as it moved down the long table towards the lifeless body of what was Professor Burbidge. Severus eyed the rather dangerous snake is it creped slowly closer to the body, suppressing a shudder at the thought of what was about to happen to his former coworker. Nagini's mouth opened wide and just before reaching the head, the snake wrapped around and let out a low hiss that sounded distinctly like his – _lover?_

Where the python once lay now sat an amused looking Harry in its place. Every set of eyes now focused on the boy-who-lived sitting amongst the den of powerful Death Eaters. Harry simply smiled and dug out a small piece of dirt from under his fingernail.

"Weren't expecting to see me, where you Tom?" Harry asked whimsically. "I would rather finish this sooner rather than later so I can continue on with my life, if you don't mind."

"That confident that you can win this, Potter? You have no one else here as back up to help you amongst a table of Death Eaters," Voldermort commented, looking around the dim lit room. Severus slinked out of his chair and stepped behind the Dark Lord, bending low so his breath passed by his ear.

"He does have one person on his team, Tom and I do not plan on letting my lover die at your hand. Not tonight," Severus whispered, venom hanging on every word. "I do have plans on marrying this idiot."

A/N: This was inspired after watching the opening credits to Deathly Hallows part one.


	22. Honeymoon

Severus dropped Harry unceremoniously onto the bed before he began his assault on his husband's delicate and sensitive neck. Harry moaned loudly as Severus' large hands worked over his body and ripped at the various clothing that seemed highly unnecessary at the moment. Finally removing the pants, Severus dipped his head low to meet Harry's hip with licks and bites that didn't quite reach where Harry needed it most. He flicked his wrist, casting a quick silencing spell to save the other hotel quests from the noise that was surely to come from the golden boy below him.

"Severus, I need you. Hurry it up will you and take me already!" Harry ordered. His chest heaved heavily in his desire which was met with eagerness on Severus' part. Lining his hand up, Severus slipped a single finger inside which elicited a howl from Harry in the unexpected intrusion. Eventually, Severus added a second finger, hitting his lover's prostate with each painfully slow movement. Without missing a beat, he brought himself up and leaned his hips into Harry entrance, easily replacing his fingers with his cock.

"I love you, Harry!" Severus shouted as he felt his climax erupt from him which was followed soon after by the Gryffindor. Harry rolled into Severus' arms in his post-coitus high, fell asleep peacefully on Severus' chest.


	23. Azkaban

Severus gawked at Dumbledore, unable to fully process had he had just heard come from the old coot. The headmaster stepped back and allowed Kingsley to come forward with his face betraying no emotion.

"I am sorry, Severus, but this is how it needs to be. Harry endangered so many lives during the war which lead to many deaths of students and staff members alike. He needs to sit in Azkaban for his own safety as well as everyone else's so his hero complex doesn't resurface. We don't want another dark lord on our hands because he craved the attention," the Minister explained. Anger boiled deep within Severus' chest at the nonchalant way both men before him condemned Harry to a cell so easily. He paced the room slowly, his eyes narrowing dangerously with each pass he made.

"Your excuse for putting the singularly bravest man in all of the UK in Azkaban is out of fear of what he may or may not become? What will your cell number be, _Headmaster?_" Severus spat. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the comment but remained blissfully silent lest the magic crackling around the irate potions master broke away from his control and do serious damage. "You will let him out now, as I have no hesitation selling my soul for those I love."

"No need, Severus. I'm disappointed in your lack of faith in my ability to find my own way out," Harry said as he pushed the door to the office open. His usually cocky grin sat across his face as he greeted Severus with a kiss. "Do you really doubt me? Now are you two afraid of me being the next Dark Lord or did you want to take all the credit for yourself?"


	24. Scorch

Severus winced as another bandage was removed from the sensitive skin of his back. Cool aloe was smoothed over the burnt flesh, instantly bringing him relief. Harry simply shook his head as he worked tenderly on the burns Severus had earned selflessly protecting a first year class from an exploding cauldron. Though to hear him admit to doing something kind would never be uttered from Severus' lips.

"Severus? I just want you to know that I'm proud of you," Harry commented. He placed a new bandage square on the worst section of burns, resulting in a small wince from his lover. "You wouldn't have done anything like this before and now you protected an entire class of first year Ravenclaws." Severus hummed in response but grasped at Harry's hand lightly. The bed dipped slightly as a small body dropped down next to him with a lit up face.

"Good morning, sunshine," Severus greeted his five year old daughter. He tangled his long fingers through Maeve's dark locks as she snuggled close to his side. "I wouldn't have scorched myself like this before because I never knew what it would have felt like to have my child hurt or killed. Both of you changed me for the better."

"Daddy? Are you going to be okay?" Maeve asked, gawking at Severus' wounds.

"Papa is fixing me up bebe. I'll be all better just like when he fixed you up again after catching the cold last week," Severus soothed. "Why don't you get one of your books and I'll read it to you while he works on me?"


	25. Chance Meeting

Harry watched as Maeve ran ahead of him on the path leading to the nature trail and playground. Her tell-tale laughter reached his ears which warmed his ears to hear. Her face turned and her dark brown eyes on the verge of black meeting Harry's bright green. Harry's stomach lurched lightly at the familiar features that graced her face that were almost identical to her other father. He sighed as he slowly made his way down the trail behind his daughter while memories flooded back to him in waves.

"Funny seeing you here," a baritone voice spoke, breaking thought the mess of thoughts. "I heard you had taken off state side." Harry spun on his heel and met face to face with a confused looking Severus Snape.

"Kansas, to be specific, as I doubted any one would have gone looking for me there," Harry replied, deadpan of any emotion. "Looked like it was a good idea on my part." A sneer worked its way onto Severus' face but dulled slightly as Maeve appeared next to Harry. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance and his jaw went slightly slack.

"Daddy, Izzy is waiting for me at the playground and we are already late!" Maeve whines, her bottom lip protruding slightly.

"Go on ahead, bebe, I'm right behind you. I am going to talk a bit to an old friend for a moment," Harry said. Maeve tore off towards the paly area where she met with a sandy haired girl on the swings. "I suppose you have questions."

"About what? I am sure you and her mother are very happy in your new life together. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get back to Hermione and the twins," Severus chocked out. He passed by without another word, leaving Harry starring after him in shock.


End file.
